Remember Me
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Sydney can't make memories, Vaughn won't let her forget. Chalked full of surprises. S/V.
1. Sydney POV

Title: Remember Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I owned everything.  
  
Author's note: I watched Memento the other weekend and I got an idea, this is that idea- Read and Review please.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I wake up in a room, but it's not my room. It's navy, and looks like it belongs to a man. I don't remember anything except being hit in the head very hard in on my last mission, and from what I can remember I never left Greece, did I?  
  
"You're awake, good." Vaughn says entering the room. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course I remember you, I just don't remember where I am and why I'm here." The pain in Vaughn's eyes is evident. Did I cause this pain? "Vaughn?" I question.  
  
"Sydney, theres a bit of a problem."  
  
"Michael?" I ask, this is the first time I've called him by his first name.  
  
"Sydney, you called me Michael." He says stating the obvious. "Do you remember anything after Greece?" He asks with hope. Theres a ring on his left ring finger…when did Vaughn get married and to who?  
  
"Last thing I remember is being in Greece…" I say much to Vaughn's dismay; he put his head in his hands and just nods.  
  
"It was too much to hope for" he mutters, and then looks at me again, his beautiful green eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sydney, you have a bit of a memory problem, in Greece you hit your head and it killed your short term memory."  
  
"Vaughn, what don't I remember?"  
  
"SD-6 thinks you're dead." Vaughn starts, I clasp my hands together and notice something, I'm wearing a wedding band and a diamond ring on my left ring finger. "And I see you noticed the rings." Then it clicks in my head.  
  
"Vaughn are we…?" I asked, knowing he'd know what the rest of my sentence was.  
  
"Yes." He answered, taking my left hand and holding it. It took a minute for it all to settle. Vaughn and I are married. I look at his eyes, all the worry and concern in his eyes; theres love too. "We are?" I ask. He's kind of nervous and he nods, then and there looking in his eyes I make a split second decision. I lean over and kiss him. "I love you- no matter what I forget I won't forget that." He smiles and my knees go weak. "So, we've-" I start but chicken out.  
  
"Sydney, we're a married couple. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes." It becomes silent. "So I actually forget everything?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have a lot of questions?"  
  
"Yes." Including how I could forget sleeping with you, I add in my head.  
  
"We made a list," Vaughn starts, reaching around behind himself to grab a binder "its answers to all the questions you usually ask." I take the binder from his hands and look it over; I open the binder and theres a picture of us on our wedding day. Dad and Weiss are standing beside Vaughn and Francie's at my side. Vaughn and I are kissing. "That was at the end of the ceremony, you whispered in my ear "Why do I have to forget this." And I promised I'd never let you."  
  
"How did we get married without blowing the whole me being dead thing at SD- 6"  
  
"You're not technically Sydney Bristow anymore, your Sydney Parker- well Sydney Parker-Vaughn." He says with a slight blush.  
  
"Will and Francie know I'm alive, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they know the truth, for the most part."  
  
"So." I say closing the binder and putting it on the nightstand. "How do you cope with this?"  
  
"I remember you love me, just like you said, you never forget and I never forget." He says and smiles his beautiful smile. I pull him towards me, and kiss him with all the love in my heart. We start kissing frantically.  
  
"Every time is the first time, right?" I ask between kisses.  
  
"For you," he answers while kissing me "It is, but for me-" he says unbuttoning the buttons on my pajama top "it's just like the first time." We kiss with fever and passion and I pull at the bottom edge of his shirt, breaking out kisses only long enough to pull it off over his head. He dips his head to my chest and kisses down, pulling my pajama pants ever so slightly down as he moves, taking my underwear with them. I grasp at the waist of his pants, they have cords at the top to tighten them and I snap one against his stomach, he looks me in the eyes and the heat and desire in his eyes multiply instantly. "I love you." He mouths to me as we help rid each other of our pants quickly and we make love, and it's more spectacular then I could have imagined. 


	2. Vaughn POV

Author's note: Okay, second chapter, more establishment, but hopefully its not as rushed. The first chapter was rushed because well, I gave up on making it better and concentrated on the parts that follow- so stupid of me, I know but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story more then some enjoyed the first part.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
How much can one man take? I wake up with my wife in my arms. The only problem is she doesn't remember she's my wife. Theres nothing technically wrong with her body or mind, she just can't remember things right since she received that bang to the head in Greece.  
  
She was the one who insisted we get married, Will had objected. He said I was taking advantage of Sydney- but Sydney set him straight. We got married the same day. That was two years ago, only a few days after she lost her memory. I get out of bed without waking her, knowing she'll forget the wonderful union we just experienced; it breaks my heart. I have a shower and get dressed. I pick up the binder from the nightstand and walk to the living room. I flip to the first page, our wedding. I flip to the second page, stuff about where Francie and Will are. I flip to the third page, information on Jack and SD-6. I want to skip the next pages; there the pages I write for her everyday. I write up every moment of out wedding, everything about my family and everything I could remember about every day in our lives and put it in here. I shut the binder and place it on the trunk we use as a coffee table.  
  
She didn't notice the tattoo. It's on my lower back; it's a heart with her name in it. I got it before SD-6 went down, Weiss got me drunk- we wandered into a tattoo parlor and the rest is history. At least I mine wasn't as big as Weiss's; he's got a big dragon that goes across his whole back. The first time Sydney noticed mine, she insisted on getting one of her own, she made a note and taped it to her wrist, and she remembered. Her's is a pink and red heart with MV in it; it's beautiful. I didn't know about it till after she had gotten it, Francie took her to get it. She probably doesn't remember she has it.  
  
I hear her talking in her sleep, mumbled words. Her sleep is always fit full, after two years I've realized even if I do go rushing to her side she'll never remember me when she wakes up. Every morning I search her eyes, the love is always there, even if it's clouded over by confusion and hidden, but she never remembers. Some day's her reaction is good; like today. We used to take turns when she woke up. Francie, Will and Jack took turns with me at who was going to wake her up on what day of the week till it donned on me, she didn't need them. She needed me. So I stepped up to bat and it's been that way ever since.  
  
Last year for a month we thought she was cured. She had no trouble making memories and could remember everything we told her. It was a miracle, we even thought about starting a family- we were trying to have a baby. Then she bumped her head while we were cooking a meal for Francie and her new boyfriend Daniel and she forgot everything again. She looked up at me in those seconds after she hit her head with sheer confusion and just said "Vaughn?" like it was the biggest question in the world. In that second I realized I'd never be just Michael again and we could never have a baby girl or boy with her beauty, we'd just have to wait in limbo. How much can one-man take? For love, one man can take anything. 


	3. Sydney POV

Author's Note: This isn't an adaptation, just a bit of an idea rip off. Each chapter from Sydney's POV starts where Sydney forgets, so if a chapter ends suddenly, it means in the next chapter she won't remember what happened in the prior one. I hope that made sense (.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
I open my eyes and yawn, sitting up, pulling the sheet close to myself; I notice I'm not where I should be. I think back, I should be in Greece, but wait- I hit my head didn't I?  
  
Okay, I was on a solo mission. A simple get in, grab a disc and get out. Vaughn and I were communicating through an earpiece, I got in a fight with a security guard and I got slammed head first into a wall. That's all I remember, how did I get here? And where is here? I hear someone clear there throat near the doorway, I look over and theres Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn what happened?" I ask while he moves to sit on the chair next to the bed. I suddenly realize I'm naked, sitting next to Vaughn, in a bedroom. Oh my.  
  
"You bumped your head in Greece and it caused a memory problem." Vaughn says, drawing my attention away from the fact of my nakedness.  
  
"Well it's not amnesia, I remember you."  
  
"It's a form of amnesia, yeah."  
  
"What is it?" It can't be that bad if I remember Vaughn, and I remember everything else.  
  
"You can't make short term memories." Vaughn says, I look at him and laughed.  
  
"Your joking right? You watched that weird Memento movie last night or something, right?" I look in his eyes. I've always trusted Vaughn, no real reason for why I trusted him, I just did. His eyes mirror so many emotions; pain, fear, anger, aggravation and something else, something I'm not sure of. "Where am I?" I ask frustrated.  
  
"My place. If you want to get dressed-" Oh yeah, I'm naked; I grab the sheets tighter to myself. "I'll leave you alone to do that. Your clothes are in the top three drawers of the dresser and theres some more of your clothes in the left side of the closet."  
  
"Okay." I say, still trying to comprehend everything. He gets up; he looks like he doesn't want to, and leaves closing the door behind him. I get up with the sheet wrapped around me and rummage through the draws and pull out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I get dressed quickly then out of curiosity look through the other drawers in the dresser. Men's clothes, Vaughn's presumably. He's a boxer's man, expensive boxers at that, I pull a pair or two out in my efforts to dig to the back of the drawer. Nothing. I close the drawer and head out the bedroom door.  
  
Where the bedroom floor was carpet the hall is hardwood, the closest doorway looks to go to a living room so I go there.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next chapter will be a while, hope you don't mind the wait. ( 


	4. Sydney POV

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, they really help me, your input is one of the most important factors for this story cause I change stuff as I go for you guys. Thank you. Next chapter will be Vaughn's POV hopefully, keep giving me input- It's valued.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
  
  
I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I go into full action mode and I swing around and kick whoever it is on their ass. "Vaughn?" I ask in shock.  
  
"Yeah." He grunts in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I say scrambling to help him up, finally looking around. "Where am I?" He holds up a finger in a gesture of 'one second'.  
  
"Your at my place." He says recovering; I guess I really got him.  
  
"Wasn't I in Greece?"  
  
"Yes." He says, scratching his head in a cute way, making light from somewhere reflect off the gold band on his finger. Is that a wedding band? "How about we sit down?" He says gesturing towards what looks like a living room. I sit in a black leather chair that's different from all the other furniture. Vaughn laughs slightly and I give him a questioning look and he sits down across from me on the edge of the trunk that looks like it serves as coffee table, our knees touching.  
  
"Sydney, when you were in Greece you whacked your head-"  
  
"Yeah I was fighting with this ass of a security guard,"  
  
"The bump on the head, it made you lose your short term memory. You haven't been able to make memories since then." He says, brushing his fingertips across my kneecap.  
  
"Vaughn, you can't be serious, one bump to the head did that much damage?"  
  
"It shocked us too Syd. We couldn't figure it out. We tried all kinds of tests to try and make you remember but you couldn't." He's serious; I see it in his eyes along with all kinds of other things.  
  
"Vaughn I have two questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One, Do you have anything to make a stiff drink out of and two is that a wedding ring on your finger."  
  
" I have vodka in the kitchen and yes."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we discuss this after I get some vodka?"  
  
"I don't know if you really want vodka Syd." You never refuse someone alcohol after dropping an A bomb size shock on them.  
  
"Vaughn, I know what I want, I might not remember much but I know I want vodka."  
  
"Okay." He says, not liking it but agreeing. He stands up and I miss the feeling of his fingers brushing across my knee. "Follow me." So I follow him. His apartment is big, and beautiful. It has a lot of blues and whites and navy's in it, and hints of black everywhere. It's homey and warm in a detached kind of way. The kitchens white and a shade of blue and the appliances are all black. He grabs a chair and drags it to the counter he kneels on it and opens a door, grabbing a dusty bottle of vodka.  
  
"Don't drink much?"  
  
"No I need to stay …lucid." He answers, almost mysteriously.  
  
"More for me." I answer as he passes me a glass. I move to unscrew the top from the bottle and I notice my left hand. A wedding ring and a diamond ring, the diamonds a simple solitaire. It looks like something Vaughn would pick out- simple and elegant. I look at him and I know the answer to my question without even asking it. I'm married to Michael Vaughn.  
  
"I don't think I want that drink right now."  
  
"We made a binder, that recounts everything that you can't remember-"  
  
"I want to here it from you Vaughn." I tell him as he's about to get up.  
  
"Okay." He says, and slowly his hand finds mine. "A CIA extraction team had to get you out in Greece. SD-6 thinks you're dead. Will and Francie know the truth and I thought I'd lost you." He pauses "I was so worried the moment I could say anything to you I told you I loved you." He paused again. I rubbed my thumb against his hand for encouragement "You said you loved me too. And insisted that if you have to have a new life, you wanted it to be with me and you insisted we get married." I blush a little.  
  
"I'm a little stubborn, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm really happy you are." Vaug- I mean Michael says. "So we got married. We've been living here ever since." He says smiling.  
  
"How longs ever since?" He stops smiling, the pain of my forgetfulness is echoing.  
  
"Two years." Michael says smiling again. I smile too. I only wish I could remember. We sit in silence for a while.  
  
"You want to do something like, play a board game maybe?" After a second Michael replies with a laugh "That'd be really nice."  
  
"You go find a board game and I'll put the Vodka away."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Michael says still smiling, as an after thought he adds "Be Careful" I give him a look and he turns to go for a game. Like I'll get in trouble putting away vodka! I lean on the chair and put the vodka in the cupboard, and then I fall backwards, and everything goes black. 


	5. Vaughn POV

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I've gotten stumped over and over again on it and the end result still isn't that great. Sorry it's so short.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
  
  
It's been a half hour since she hit her head, and I'm sitting here helpless. Every time I take her to a hospital it's a risk, even if we go to a CIA hospital. I can't stop the tears from running down my face and the only thing I can do is what basic first aid teaches you.  
  
I can't hope for someone to visit to help me, not very many people visit. It depresses them. They saw Sydney as strong and steady, now they see her as broken. They look at me with pity in their eyes and I want to scream at them, but I don't. I never flinch on the outside; I'm calm and collected even though inside I'm tearing myself to shreds.  
  
I watch Sydney breathe, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breaths and I listen to the little sighing sound she makes when she sleeps. I'm worried, I can't help it. Shouldn't she have woken up by now? I kiss her forehead. I get up and walk to the window; I push aside the curtain and look out. I'm glad I did. A black Lincoln continental is sitting across the street, two guys in black suits with black sunglasses and holding binoculars are sitting in it. Clichéd, but still something to worry about. They notice me as soon as I notice them and I get out of the window. I go to the couch and kneel by Syd and start talking to her. "Wake up Syd, wake yup please." I notice the smelling salts on the table and I grab them. I usually keep them in plain sight just in case she knocks me out; it's been known to happen. Gladly the smelling salts bring her back.  
  
"What's going on?" she asks.  
  
"I'll explain later but now I think it might be smart to get out of here."  
  
"Okay." Sydney says getting up. I grab our jackets off the chair. I hold hers out for her to put on and she shrugs it on quickly. I put mine on while she gets on her sneakers and I slip mine on quickly. We quickly go to the garage and hop in the car, as I drive out I notice no ones were the Lincoln was. I still think it's best to go out for a while.  
  
"Have any questions?" I ask, a stupid question.  
  
"Yeah, Did I hit my head outing away the vodka? And were we being monitored? Is that why we had to get out of there so quick?" I just gapped at her, almost losing control of the car in the process. 


	6. Sydney POV

Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in months but I lost my muse, I doubted every sentence I wrote and I even had trouble writing down my thoughts in a Journal but I think I'm okay now- well, you be the judge.  
  
Sandpiper - I started writing this first but I've read that story and it's really good. Thanks for comparing them. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I grab hold of the wheel and pull it straight just as Vaughn is about to run us off the road. He returns his full attention to the road and sits up stiffly in his seat. So stiff I think someone just shoved a metal rod up his backside. "Michael?"  
  
"You remember." He states. It then dawns on me. I'm not supposed to remember.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Michael pulls into a parking lot quickly.  
  
"I have to call. you're father, He'll make sure the hospital's secure- we'll get you a cat scan or something." Michael says stuttering and stalling the whole time. He pulls out his cell phone and hits a couple buttons and puts it up to his ear. "Jack.I know, She's remembering things.two hours? That long? . Fine." Michael hits the end button and slams the phone down and turns to me. "We have two hours to kill."  
  
"Can we get something to eat?" My stomach rumbles in agreement. Michael laughs. We get McDonalds drive through and park near a beach, the sea breeze blows through our open windows. Michael un-stiffens slightly so I decide to break the silence.  
  
"I like remembering." I state.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks meekly.  
  
"Yeah.I hope it lasts."  
  
"Did I tell you, or maybe you remember," he adds hopefully "What we were going to do when you got you're memory back?" He asks.  
  
"I don't but I can guess."  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Try and have a baby." Vaughn nods, watching a toddler stumble along in the sand on the beach below. He avoids my eyes and looks at his watch quickly.  
  
"We've gotta go." Vaughn says in a voice that's emotinal. I don't say anything, I just nod and we drive, thoughts rooted in my mind that weren't there a few hours ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
If I get enough positive feedback I'll write more, Next chapter has Jack and the hospital visit with really good news- unless some kind of genius hits me and that idea changes. 


	7. Sydney POV

Author's Note: I really don't know if a lot of people care about this story anymore, I hope some people do. I'm sorry I'm so infrequent at getting chapters out but schools murder. I'm also sorry about my chapters being so short too, but I usually only get short amounts of time to write, hence short chapters. Please read and review, and tell me everything you think about this story. I have an idea where I'm going but ideas always help.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Five hours, a cat scan and a blood test later I'm sitting in a nearly deserted hall of a hospital. My father still acts the same way as I remember. On my insistence he and Michael went for a coffee while I had the blood tests done. I don't need to be watched every second. I can already guess what the doctor is going to say- they don't know how long I'll have my memory back. Doctor's never give good news. I look up at the sound of familiar footsteps. Dad. He sits next to me and clears his throat. "You're all right?"  
  
"It was just a blood test Dad, I'm okay."  
  
"Yes, but ." he starts but he falls silent.  
  
"I'm completely fine. No problems at all, the tests went fine."  
  
"Of course." He says with a small smile. I can't imagine how hard this has been on Dad. He's a great man when it comes down to it, and I know he loves me. I hear footsteps again and Michael is nearly running down the hall towards us, a mixture of emotions evident on his face.  
  
"What is it?" I ask as soon as he's within speaking range.  
  
"Syd we have to talk about something." Michael says almost breathlessly, almost like he's just had the biggest shock of his life. I look at Dad, he's puzzled but I can see anger rising to the surface at being left out of something.  
  
"Why can't we talk about it here?" I ask, blissfully ignorant to what's troubling him, till he leans in and whispers in my ear. Words that shock and rattle me beyond belief. He speaks them with love. He wants this, but he knows this might be a horrible thing no matter how much of a blessing it is. I snap out of it enough to ask "Is this why I'm remembering things?"  
  
"The doctors think it is."  
  
"What's going on?" Dad asks, staring intently at Michael. I ignore him. "How long will my memory stay?" I have to know.  
  
"They don't know."  
  
"I repeat, what's going on?" Dad sounds impatient. To bad he has to wait.  
  
"Dad, Michael and I have to talk about. something." A stern look follows this reply as Michael and I walk together towards the end of the hall. He's the first to speak. "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"To be truthful overwhelmed. happy but, overwhelmed."  
  
"I know this is kind of sudden, especially for you."  
  
"Well it's getting easier to accept everything."  
  
"You're happy about this though?" He asks unsure. I smile at him. He looks at me and I feel like I'm going to melt. I love his eyes; they're warm and inviting and I can't help but feel like the only person in the world when he looks at me.  
  
"Michael, this is our baby. How can I not be happy.well beside the fact I can't remember conception." We just smile at each other now. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him, whispering in his ear "Your going to be a Daddy." We just stand there holding each other, I don't know for how long but Dad shakes us out of it. "I have to go, I wish I could stay." I interrupt him.  
  
"Dad I'm pregnant." He visibly pales. I've seen my father after he's been tortured, beaten and I've seen my father bloodied up but I've never seen a look like that grace his features. 


End file.
